Beren
Beren, lub Beren Erchamion (prawdopodobnie PE 432 - PE 466, potem także 466 - 506 PE) – człowiek, Edain, syn i towarzysz Barahira, ukochany i małżonek pięknej Lúthien, dziedzic Pierścienia Barahira, zdobywca Silmarilla i jedyny śmiertelnik, który powrócił z krain umarłych. Biografia Młodość w Dorthonionie Beren urodził się prawdopodobnie w 432 roku Pierwszej Ery. Należał do rodu Bëora. Jego rodzicami byli Barahir i Emeldira. Otrzymał imię po dziadku ze strony matki. Dzieciństwo i lata młodości spędził w Dorthonionie . Beren wśród banitów thumb|left|Beren – autorka Šárka ŠkorpíkováPo Dagor Bragollach, kiedy lud Bëora został wybity, wraz z ojcem i grupą banitów walczył przeciw Morgothowi, ukrywając się nad Tarn Aeluin. Będąc na zwiadach, uniknął śmierci z ręki orków, która spotkała jego ojca i towarzyszy. Stało się to przez Gorlima, którego Sauron zmusił to wyjawienia ich kryjówki. Beren udał się w pościg za wrogami, zabił ich i odbił Pierścień Barahira, który należał wcześniej do jego ojca. Przez kolejne cztery lata ukrywał się w Dorhonionie, a dzięki swym czynom stał się sławny, Morgoth zaś wyznaczył za jego głowę bardzo wysoką cenę. Uchodząc przed prowadzoną przeciw niemu przez Saurona armią, jako jedyny znany śmiałek w historii przebył żywy nawiedzone góry Ered Gorgoroth, walcząc z magią i pająkami. Doriath i spotkanie z Lúthien thumb|Beren i Lúthien (graf. Kip Rasmussen)Wiedziony przeznaczeniem, wbrew obręczy Meliany, dotarł do Doriathu, gdzie spotkał tańczącą Lúthien, córkę króla Elu Thingola i Meliany. Zakochał się w niej z wzajemnością, nadając jej imię Tinúviel („słowik”). Beren prosił Elu o rękę córki, lecz ten zażądał w zamian jednego z Silmarilów, chcąc go w ten sposób wysłać na pewną śmierć. Wyprawa po Silmaril (PE 466) Beren, uszedłszy z Doriathu, został na Talath Dirnen pojmany i zaprowadzony do Nargothrondu. Finrod Felagund, pragnąc dopełnić przysięgi złożonej domowi Barahira, w towarzystwie dziesięciu innych elfów wyruszył na wyprawę wraz z Berenem. Podczas próby przejścia w przebraniu orków przez przełom Sirionu zostali pojmani przez Saurona i uwięzieni w lochach Tol-in-Gaurhoth, gdzie zginęli wszyscy towarzysze Berena, łącznie z królem Finrodem. Uwolniony został przez Lúthien i wilczura Huana. Podczas wspólnej tułaczki zostali napadnięci przez roszczących sobie prawo do Silmarila Celegorma i Curufina. Po swoim słynnym skoku na konia, Beren stoczył walkę z Curufinem, któremu zabrał nóż Angrist. Później Curufin go przeklął i ranił strzałą w pierś. thumb|Lúthien odnajduje Berena (graf. Kip Rasmussen)Uzdrowiony przez Lúthien zostawił ją w granicach Doriathu i ruszył na północ, by wypełnić misję zdobycia Silmarila. Tam ukochana dogoniła go jednak, a przyodziawszy go w skórę Draugluina, dotarła z nim do Angbandu. Dzięki mocy Lúthien, która uśpiła Morgotha i jego gwardię, Beren wydobył Angristem jeden z Silmarilów z korony Morgotha, lecz wtedy odłamek noża zranił Mrocznego Władcę w policzek. Parze udało się uciec do bramy, jednak wtedy strzegący bramy Carcharoth odgryzł rękę Berenowi (stąd przydomek Jednoręki). Ocalony przez Thorondora i jego podwładnych, przeniesiony został do granic Doriathu, gdzie ponownie uleczony został przez Lúthien i Huana. Po czasie spędzonym w lesie przybył przed Thingola, który kazał mu pokazać Silmaril. Beren pokazał wtedy mu brak prawej dłoni (sam siebie nazwał wtedy Pustorękim), a król, poruszony świadectwem wyprawy, wydał zgodę na związek z Lúthien. Polowanie na wilka i śmierć Berena Gdy Carcharoth, wiedziony mocą Silmarila, wdarł się do Doriathu, Beren wyruszył wraz z Thingolem, Mablungiem i Belegiem na polowanie na wilka, gdzie został śmiertelnie raniony w pierś przez stwora. Przed odejściem oddał Thingolowi wydobyty z jego brzucha Silmarill. Leithian – wyzwolenie z pęt Beren w niezwykły sposób powrócił do krainy żywych dzięki wstawiennictwu Lúthien, która zmarła z rozpaczy i przebłagała Mandosa, w zamian oddając swoją nieśmiertelność. Para powróciła i zamieszkała w Ossiriandzie, na Tol Galen, która zyskała miano Dor Firn-i-Guinar („Kraj Żyjących Umarłych”). Tam urodził się syn Berena i Lúthien, Dior . Bitwa pod Sarn Athrad Na wieść o zniszczeniu Doriathu Beren i Dior zebrali armię Elfów Zielonych i zaatakowali u Sarn Athrad krasnoludów z Nogrodu. Beren stoczył wtedy swój ostatni bój, własnoręcznie zabijając władcę krasnoludów i odbierając skradziony skarb – Silmaril oprawiony w Nauglamír . Ostateczna śmierć Berena Około roku 503 Beren i Lúthien zmarli ponownie – tym razem jednak odeszli na zawsze. Charakterystyka Beren był wysokim mężczyzną, o jasno-brązowych włosach i szarych oczachJ.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (red.), The Peoples of Middle-Earth, „Of Dwarves and Men”. Etymologia Przydomki Berena – Erchamion i Camlost – oznaczają w sindarinie kolejno: „Jednoręki” i „Pustoręki”. Samo imię Beren pochodzi z ñoldorinu i oznacza „śmiały”J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (red.), The lost Road and Other Writings, „Etymologies”. Kreacja w adaptacjach We francuskim fanowskim filmie Beren & Lúthien w rolę Berena wcielił się Damien Lanlagnier. Ciekawostki *Historia Berena i Lúthien ujęta została w pieśni zwanej The Lay of Leithian, O wyzwoleniu z pęt, która była drugą co do długości pieśnią z Dawnych Dni, a także wiersz ''Light as Leaf on Lindentree''. *W czasie swej tułaczki w Dorthonionie Beren przyjaźnił się ze zwierzętami i od tej pory nie jadał mięsa. *Beren w drodze po Silmaril ułożył Pieśń Pożegnania sławiącą Lúthien i światła niebios. *Historia Berena i Lúthien była inspiracją dla Aragorna. Opowiedział ją i zaśpiewał Frodowi, Samowi, Merry'emu i Pippinowi wieczorem na Amon Sûl jako Balladę o Leithian. *Imiona Berena i Lúthien zostały wygrawerowane na grobie J.R.R. Tolkiena i jego małżonki Edith Tolkien, na znak ich wiecznej miłości. *Opowieść o Berenie i Lúthien jest jądrem całej mitologii Tolkiena. Galeria Beren a luthien by robleskazeppelin.jpg|Beren z ukrycia obserwuje tańczącą Lúthien (graf. Sarka Skorpikova) beren_in_the_wilderness_by_sarkaskorpikova.jpg|Beren w dziczy (graf. Sarka Skorpikova) de:Beren Erchamion en:Beren es:Beren fr:Beren it:Beren Erchamion nl:Beren Erchamion ru:Берен Kategoria:Postacie Pierwszej Ery Kategoria:Lud Bëora